Dream A Dream of Me Tonight
by jollyrancher6250
Summary: Sasuke is having strange dreams about a girl with pink... hair? Then, when he meets her, what will he do? SasuSaku please R&R!
1. Who's That Girl?

* * *

"SASUKE YOU DUMB ASS WAKE UP ALREADY!" He shot in bed, to see his brother Itachi looked extremely annoyed. "Geez, Sasuke, a freakin fog horn wouldn't wake you up" He rolled his eyes and continued, "Mom says get ready for school, and come down and eat." He exited still looking exhasperated.

Sasuke yawned. He sleepily walked to the shower, and let the water roll over him as he contemplated his dream. Usually he would forget his dreams, but this one was different. He remembered every detail. 'I wonder who that girl was' he thought. He stepped out of the shower. 'Oh well, whatever' he mentally said, but he still thought all morning.

In Sakura's House

"Bye mom! I'm going to school with Ino!" A pink haired girl rushed out the door still munching on her toast. She began to walk down the road, when not two seconds later… "SAUKURA-CHAN!!!!" She spun around mid-bite and smiled seeing a blonde haired, blue eyed, ball of energy race towards her. She finished off her toast and responded, "Hi Naruto," he smiled, "hey you wanna walk with me to Ino's house?" His smile disappeared. "I can't I gotta wait for Sasuke, but if you hold on for about 5 more minutes, we can all go together!" he said, goofy grin returning. "Ok, sure. Hey Naru-" The rest of her sentence was kind of mumbled half heartedly as she stared past Naruto. There stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen!!!!!!!!!!! He had raven hair, and onyx colored eyes. He was wearing jeans and black converses and a black Metallica T-shirt. She gaped in awe, until the blonde in front of her brought her back from la-la land. "Hey Sakura are you in there?" He said turning to see what she was looking at. "Oh Yeah! I'm fine!" She said nervously.

Naruto not noticing agreed and yelled "SASUKE-TEME OVER HERE!!" He waved his arms over his head. Sakura just stood there and sweat dropped. "Ehehehehehe" she laughed nervously.

The said raven-haired teenager stopped when he reached the sidewalk and looked up. The sun blinded his vision and so he raised a hand to his face, only to see something even worse… A very hyper Naruto. He was his best friend and all, but he scared the living hell out of people when he was active… He sighed and grinned 'I wouldn't have it any other way I guess' he thought. "Hey Naruto, what's u-" He stopped mid sentence as his eyes stopped upon a girl… a girl with pink hair.


	2. OMG IT'S HER

**Hey Everybody!!!!!!!!! How's it goin? I FINALLY found the time to put the second chapter up!!!!!! However, i have no earthly idea what I'm going to do for Sasuke's next dream about her, so any suggestions would be very appreciated!!!!! I don't Naruto blah blah blah...**

Sasuke stared in amazement at this girl.

**IT'S HER!!! OMFG IT'S HER!!!! IT'S THE GIRL FROM YOUR DREAM!! I MEAN MY DREAM! I MEAN… WELL YOU GET IT, BUT IT'S HER!!!!!!! AND SHE'S A GODDESS TOO!!!!**

…. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**I'm your inner stupid.**

My… Inner? That's stupid…

**Well, you just called yourself stupid… SO THERE**

…Go away.

He returned his attention to the girl. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than in his dream. Her hair was pink and luscious looking, and flowed past her shoulders. She wore a black head band that had a single white skull in the middle. She was also adorned in a black Rolling Stones T-shirt with red trimming on the side, and black choker with a silver rhinestoned heart in the middle. A pair of almost-black jeans adorned her lower body as well as black DC's with red laces and patterns. She wore silver bangles that had clear rhinestones on them and a silver mood ring on her other hand. On her jeans, were white ripped patterns in the shapes of skulls. She was very gothic looking, but it didn't seem she was always like that… It just seemed that was how she wanted to look today… He didn't know what it was about her that made him think so much, but... he liked it.

He continued to stare at her, and she began looking at him strangely. 'He may be a god, but he sure doesn't have very much thinking capacity… Or attention span…' she thought to herself, wondering why he just all the sudden stopped talking. She observed him for a few seconds longer, still thinking he was an idiot. Then she met his eyes… and her whole pov changed completely. She saw… What did she see? Something was burning in those eyes. Pain? Love? Hate? No… It was determination. The drive to do something… But what?

Both of them came out of their trance when Naruto shouted "ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?!" "Oh! Yeah sorry Naruto!" Sakura laughed uneasily. The stranger walked up to Sakura never breaking her eye contact. "Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he held out his hand. Sakura looked down at his hand, and seeing that as a sign, she shook it. "I'm Haruno Sakura" she smiled, and heard a sharp intake of breath come from. It was barely audible, because he quickly regained his composure. He let go of her hand. "So you from around here?" he asked rather nonchalantly. Naruto was still just jumping up and down yelling trying to get attention, but both ignored him.

"I-I just moved here from Sanu," She replied. Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to meet Ino. "OH NO!! INO'S GONNA KILL ME!" she exclaimed. Sasuke looked uncaring, but answered, "Come on, we'll walk you to her, right Naruto?" The raging blonde paused in his ranting and smiled, "Yeah!"

"Hn. Come on" he replied, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Sakura laughed and said, "Ok, come on Naruto, Sasuke let's go."

They walked her to Ino's house where they met up with a steaming Ino. She was less than happy that Sakura had been twenty minutes late.

"FINALLY! HARUNO SAKURA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS IF YOU DON'T HUR-" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she saw Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh I see you've met Sasuke, the king of cold." She said, her mood immediately changing. Sakura sighed and looked her up and down. Ino was wearing a knee length white ruffle skirt and a light blue tank top with white and blue flip flops. She had her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and carried her books in her hands. The complete opposite of Sakura's outfit.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke and Naruto are gonna walk us to school." Sakura said greeting her friend. She had met Naruto and Ino at a store when they were arguing who's movie they were going to rent for movie night with their friend. She had gotten tired of their arguing and had picked up a random movie and thrust it into Ino's arms and said "Here. This is my favorite movie and I suggest it, since you two can't decide." Ino looked down at the movie… and laughed. Still slightly chuckling, she said thanks and introduced herself and Naruto, who was standing there just, well… looking stupid.

They all walked to school where Sakura met the rest of their friends, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. Sakura became instant friends with all of them. They all helped her get through her first day of school. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and herself walked home together. Ino was the first one dropped off, then Naruto, leaving only Sasuke and Sakura.

"I don't know where you live, but I'll drop you off first, so you don't have to walk home alone." Sasuke said once Naruto had departed. Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Thanks! Hey, you know how Ino's birthday is this weekend?"

"Hn."

"…Oh-k. I'm just gonna take that as a yes.."

"Hn."

"… Ok… Well, I was thinking of throwing her a surprise party!" She said excitedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his interest perked, but didn't show it. Sakura saw this, and continued, "And I need you to do me a favor." At this Sasuke turned to look at her questioningly. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to use your house for the party." She said firmly. He nodded that it was ok. She jumped in joy, "Thank you Sasuke!" She said hugging him. He was so shocked he just stood there for a moment, until she ran up to her door. He hadn't even realized they'd reached her house. She waved goodbye and rushed inside. Suddenly missing the warmth of her body, he turned around to walk to his house… Which was right next door. 'I didn't know Sakura lived here' he thought glancing back at her house. He fell asleep that night thinking of a certain pink haired girl.


	3. Planning the Party!

**Ok everybody, since I've had some very earnest requests to get the next chapter up, here it is!!! I'm working on the next one right now, so be expecting stuff... Please R&R**

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up grumpy and exhausted. He hadn't had a good night's sleep at all... He paused remembering his dream.

**Flashback**

_He was standing a large, luscious garden, that was covered in green and flowers down to every square inch. He blinked, not knowing how he got there, and his eyes scanned the maze of greenery. He stopped when they landed on a single white rose. It was perfect, untouched and unharmed by human carelessness. It was just a single beautiful white rose sitting in a large, plain flower pot around the middle of the garden. Then he heard it. An ear splitting scream broke the peace. He whirled around searching for the source, and began running as he heard shouting and screaming continue. Suddenly, the onyx-eyed boy found himself staring down into a gorge and there was the pink haired girl. She was hanging precariously on the edge of the cliff screaming for help. She was slipping! He began running to her, he had to help her. He couldn't let her get hurt!! Just as he reached her-_

**End Flashback**

Sasuke had woken up by this time. He sighed and got ready for school. As he was about to leave, he glanced around his room and spotted a black notebook he had bought about a week ago. Picking it up, he headed over to Sakura's house. He would get her and Naruto and then they could pick up Ino and head to school. Making the decision to write down these strange dreams during study hall, he closed and locked the house door behind him. _I don't know about these dreams, but at least the other ones have stopped..._

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura sighed as Ino roared at Naruto. He had apparently taken something from her and was now climbing on the ceiling of the school classroom with Ino shouting up at him.

"She's kinda loud isn't she..." Neji mumbled to himself with head down on his desk. According to Hinata, he had been up late last night researching something on the computer...

Sakura turned in her seat to look at what Sasuke was doing (he was sitting behind her). He was writing something... As her eyes flitted across the paper, she saw her name and suddenly became intrigued. She leaned closer. He didn't appear to notice her presence.

"Hey Sasuke-" she began

"AHH!!" he yelped, jumping in his seat. "What are you doing?!" he said nervously grabbing the notebook and closing it.

She laughed. "Hey Sasuke chill out... SO whats in that notebook of yours huh? I thought I saw my name..." He slid the notebook into his bag, and reverted back to a bit of a calmer state, but still not completely.

"Your name? What possessed you to get that idea? I mean, why would I be writing about you?" still looking nervous, he avoided her eyes, hoping she would just turn back around and drop the subject. But, of course, she didn't. She carried on all through the day, and even followed him home bugging him about it...

They were sitting in his living room, drinking soda and eating some chips. He decided if she was going to stay and try to wheedle it out of him, he might as well be comfortable... And he couldn't very well be so rude as to not offer her anything.

"Are you gonna tell me sometime soon?" she pushed.

"Hn." The onyx haired replied.

She sighed, "Well I guess we had better get started planning Ino's party..." she glanced at him to see he had just been about to take a sip of his cola, but paused and set it back down. "Ok. So, I'll handle the decorations, TenTen said she was doing invitations, and Hinata is going to supervise food and drinks. Since you're providing the space, all you have to do is show me the room. Neji is helping Hinata with food and Naruto... well he isn't going to know because of his lack of brain capacity, and inability to keep a secret." She stated. Sasuke smothered a smirk, and got up; leading her through to the main hallway where they went a little farther and he led her to a large ballroom. She gasped at the utter hugeness of it. Then smiling she said, "I think we can make this work." For about two more hours, she walked around and examined the room, quietly talking out decisions to herself, and occasionally asking Sasuke's opinion on things. In response he usually grunted or "Hn"d at her. Finally, she was escorted out and across the street to her house by Sasuke, who grumbled a rough "Goodnight" before walking off towards his house again. Happy with her work, she ran through the door and up to her room. She climbed into bed satisfied in more ways than one...


	4. There's a Shocker

**Ok guys, i got this chapter done a lot quicker than i thought i would, so... Here it is! Please R&R!! Love you all, mwah mwah!!!**

* * *

"Hey you kids quiet down in there!" A passing teacher called into the classroom doorway. Seeing that it had no effect, he stalked off exasperatedly. Everyone was chattering, because, as usual, their teacher was late.

"NARUTO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INSANE LITTLE TWIT" Ino's screech filled up the entire classroom, but everyone, including Naruto, ignored it. Sakura was quietly humming to herself as she drew in her sketch book. Sasuke was sitting behind her looking extremely bored. Naruto ran past (dashing away from Ino who was in pursuit), knocking into her desk, and Sasuke watched as the pencil fell out of her hand. She bent down to pick it up, and as she did so, he caught a glimpse of what she was working on. His interest perked, he leaned over her shoulder to see what it was and...

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!!" Naruto yelled as he leaped over him. Ino practically ran over Sasuke to get to him. Straightening himself back up, he looked again and saw the rose. The white rose from his dream. His eyes widened momentarily.

"Hey Sakura, what's that?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Oh it's called the Pearl Queen's Rose" she answered, "Legend has it that if you see it, you have found the one you are destined to marry... I know it sounds like a load of crap, but I think it's so romantic." She said smiling at the paper, and continued.

A hint of a smile graced his lips as he leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. "I wouldn't rule it out so soon..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"..." She stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Nothing" Turning back around in her seat, she went back to sketching her rose. _I could have sworn he said something... Whatever_.

"Pssst!" TenTen glanced over at Sakura, and whispered, "I have the invitations for Ino's party ready!" she shoved something under Sakura's notebook and turned around imitating the process to the rest of the group. Except Naruto of course, who would be told last minute.

The pink-haired girl glanced up to see where Ino was, then pulled out the small envelope. It read:

Please join us at the Uchiha Residence

For:

Yamanaka Ino's 17th birthday ball

It is formal wear, however tuxes are not required.

The party starts at 7:00 and ends between 11 and 12 pm

For directions call the number at the bottom of invitation

Also feel free to come as pairs if you would like

P.S.- It's a surprise party so don't tell Ino

_Wow it's a really pretty invitation... _She thought to herself. _Ok, I've got to buckle down buy the final decorations for the ballroom. _All the rest of class, she sat listing the things she would need.

"Sakura?" She had been sitting in the peaceful quiet on the roof during the lunch break. Upon hearing her name she jumped a little, and turned around to see Sasuke. He was standing right behind her looking slightly, only slightly, confused.

She sighed, "Oh it's you Sasuke." She turned back around, perched atop a pipe-looking thing. Sasuke on the other pipe-looking thing next to her, and sighed.

"So what are you doing up here all by yourself?" he asked, his eyes closed leaning back against the wall (You know how at a roof entrance there's usually walls around the stairwell and a door that leads down back into the building? That's the wall I'm talking about).

"I'm just enjoying the quiet. It's so hectic here in Konoha... Suna was a pretty small town, you know? Not nearly as much hustle and bustle all the time... I remember sitting in my favorite tree in our yard and sketching. It was a really special tree, you know." Her eyes began to well up with what looked like tears, although Sasuke seriously hoped it wasn't, "I loved that tree so much. It was the place where my dad was buried. And now we've..." She started crying, "We've sold the lot..." She turned away. "I miss that place so much..."

"Hey now, come on Sakura," he desperately tried to get her to stop crying, "It'll be ok! You've got a lot of new friends here." He sighed. Getting up, he walked around to where he was facing Sakura and crouched on the ground so he could see her face. He lifted her chin. Her face was tear streaked, and her eyes were slightly puffy. Smiling at her (well... As much as he could anyway...), he said, "Come on, Sakura it's ok. I know what it feels like. I lost my dad too..." he looked a little downcast, then reached up to hug her. "I...I'm s-sorry Sasuke," she sobbed. He let her go and she wiped her eyes. He smiled up at her and she half smiled back.

After she had dried off her face Sasuke said, "Come on the others are probably trying to figure out where we are." He stood and held out his hand. She took and stood but, unfortunately, tripped and fell onto Sasuke knocking him back onto the ground. Her face was buried in his chest and she looked up, red-faced, apologizing profusely. Sasuke, however looked amused. As she tried to lift herself up off of, him he took hold of her arms and held her there. For a second she struggled, but realizing it was no use, she sighed and laid her head on his chest, tired from the effort (You know how sometimes you get really tired after you have been crying? Same thing).

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna let me get up?"

"Maybe"

She sighed again, and closed her eyes. She could have fallen asleep if not for Sasuke's voice drifting to her.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?" She shifted her head so she was looking at his face.

"You wanna go to Ino's party with me?"

"Uh... Yeah! Sure!" She was a little taken aback at first.

"Cool" he answered, rather nonchalantly. Inside however, he might have been jumping for joy. Smiling inwardly, he shifted to a sitting position, bringing Sakura up as well. Then he stood to help her up, acting as if nothing had happened, so she followed suit.

Following him down the stairs, she thought to herself, _Wait until TenTen and Hinata hear this!! I wish I could tell Ino... _

When she got home, she called up TenTen and three-wayed Hinata, to retell them the story.

"OH MY GOSH!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!" Was TenTen's reaction.

Hinata just gasped in excitement.

"That's so sweet!! I wish Neji would do that..." TenTen had an enormous crush on Neji, as everybody, BUT Neji knew.

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry TenTen, I have the feeling he will ask you." She smiled deviously.

"Hey guys I have to go, it looks like my dad is home and he wanted to take me to see my cousin." TenTen hung up.

"So Hinata, does Neji like TenTen?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he really does. He likes her a lot, he just doesn't really show it..." She said in her quiet, gentle voice.

"Hehe, I think we can fix this problem." Sakura said mischievously...

* * *

**Heehee my little Sakura is so mischevious...! Sorry if Sasuke's character seems a little OOC but i had to kind of rewrite his characterization to fit my story... R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Total Fluff!

**Ok everybody, here's the nw chappy!!! Hope you like!! Please R&R!! I'm working on the next chappy already now too... Btw, tell me if you think that there's too much SasuSaku fluff in here, cuz i think i might be building it up too much... But there's a point to all the fluff i promise!!!!!!!! Mwah mwah love you all!!**

* * *

"NEIJI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!" Sakura called to him from across the hall at school. She walked into a classroom and waited for him to follow. She knew exactly what to do. (This is the next morning btw...) 

"I want you to ask TenTen to Ino's party." She stated matter-of-factly.

He looked taken aback, "W-What? W-Why would I ask T-TenTen?" He said nervously, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't try to hide it we all know you like her. And she likes you so it's perfect!" She said.

He sighed, deciding it was obvious he was fighting a losing battle and consented.

"Good. Now go do it!!" She ordered. She waited 'til he rounded a corner, and stealthily followed him to see if he would do it. Eavesdropping, she listened as he pulled TenTen into a classroom. Listening at the door she heard what they said.

"Um... TenTen, would you, um... Would you..."

"...Yes?"

"WouldgotoIno'spartywithme?" He jumbled all the words together at once.

"What?"

"Would you go to Ino's party with me?"

"I'D LOVE TO!!" She said, and it sounded she jumped on him, from the "OOF" she heard from Neji...

Smiling, she thought to herself, _Now that that's done, I just have to get to Naruto and-_

"Sakura-Chan?" She gasped as her thoughts were interrupted by none other than... Rock Lee. Nervously, she turned around.

"Y-Yes Lee?"

"Well, its very suspicious that my little pink flower blossom would be standing at the door of a clearly empty classroom looking like she is eavesdropping, but... I have a question."

She sweatdropped, "O-kay..."

"W-would you come to Yamanaka-chan's party with me?"

Sakura froze. _Oh no. What am I going to do?!?! I'm not good at rejecting people!!!! HELP!!!!_

"Oh... Um, thats... that's very nice of you bu-"

"She's going with me." Sakura felt relief wash over her as she heard the deep voice of Sasuke behind her, telling off Rock Lee. She smiled as he came up and put an arm protectively around her waist.

"Oh..." Seeing Lee's dismayed look she tried to comfort him, but was hurried away by Sasuke.

Later- on the way to the Uchiha Mansion

"What were you doing hanging out with loser anyway?" Sasuke asked a little _**too**_ uncaringly...

She laughed, "Why does it matter? And he's not a loser he's just... different." She added.

"Pfft. Whatever."

"I think somebody's jealous" She said smirking.

"What? I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of that loser!?" he said indignantly. He crossed his arms and pouted as they entered the Mansion.

She laughed as they opened the doors to the Grand Ballroom.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell Me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!" Smirking, he approached her, backing her up to the wall. She was cornered. And he was getting close. Much too close. She could count his eyelashes from here. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer. She looked up at him.

"You really seem to like trapping me in awkward places."

"Well... I wouldn't have to trap you if you would stop running."

"FINE. I'll stop running." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. When she drew away he was red-faced and adorned with a shocked expression. He was so shocked, he didn't even stop her when she wiggled away from him.

"HA! I win!" She said. "Now come help me hang these decorations."

Snapping out of his trance and sighing he walked over to her thinking to himself _What is happening to me?..._

Several hours later...

They stood back admiring their handiwork, and Sasuke said, "I've really got to hand it to you Sakura, it actually looks... good."

"What? Did you doubt me or something?" She playfully poked him in the ribs.

"Don't poke me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" She poked him again.

"..."

"AAAAAAHHHHahahahahahaha" Suddenly he began to tickle her, making her slide to the floor, bringing him down right on top of her. Realizing the situation, she eventually stopped laughing.

"Hey Sasuke, can you get off of me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're heavy, why do you think dumbass?

"OH thats harsh..."

"Well, is there a nicer way to say it?"

"I think you're just uncomfortable."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause your face is red and your body is emanating a lot of heat."

"..."

"Haha"

"CAN I PLEASE GET UP NOW"

"No. I want a kiss first."

"You have to earn my kisses!"

"Can I just steal one?"

"NO. IF YOU DO THEN I'LL NEV-BLAUGLAJG" Her words were lost as he caught her mouth with his, drowning out her speech. Laughing, he got off of her and held out a hand to help her up, however, she waved it away and stood up, infuriated.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU."

"Aww, I'm sorry Sakura."

"..."

"I really am."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I forgive you. OH MY GOSH!! I have to get home!!! My mom is gonna kill me it's nearly midnight!!!"

He chuckled as she ran around the room, gathering her stuff, said a hurried goodbye and rushed out the door.

_What am I gonna do with her... _


	6. AN

Hey everybody!!! I'm trying to update, but i messed up in the earlier chapters... See now it is Saturday, so i meant to put Ino's party on Saturday, but the invites say Friday. Just wanted to clear that up!!! Next chappy will be up soon!!!!

Roxie!!


	7. The Day Before the Party!

Sakura woke up the next morning, completely sure of what she was going to do today. Smiling to herself, she gathered her stuff and headed out the door for school...

"SASUKE!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!" Ino's enraged scream reached Sakura's ears just as she was locking the door behind her. Looking across the street, she saw a flustered Ino, with Naruto unconscious, hopefully not dead, on the ground. It looked like Ino was in a hell-fire mood and Sasuke was late getting down.

"Ino, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" She sighed, gazing at her platinum blonde friend.

"That dumb ass Naruto came up and scared the hell out of me, and now that OTHER dumb ass Sasuke, won't get out here so we can leave for freaking school already!!!" she exclaimed.

Sakura sighed and walked through the gates to the Uchiha Mansion. She knocked on the door and saw a pair of dark eyes peer out. A voice much like Sasuke's came from the crack in the door.

"Is that psycho blonde girl with you Sakura?" he asked.

"No Itachi it's just me. Can you get Sasuke up?"

He smirked. "Why don't you just go get him from his room? Come on I'll show there."

She followed him through the door, and up a staircase, twisting and turning through various doors, until they finally arrived at his room.

"Here it is. Just go in and wake him up." He walked off in the other direction.

"Here goes..." She quietly swung open the door, and...

"AWWWWW!" She whispered loudly (Well... You know what I mean!) "He's so cute when he's sleeping! I hate to wake him... Oh well." She walked to the bed, and gently shook his shoulders. He didn't move. She shook him a little harder.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke"

"..."

"SASUKE"

"..."

"Gosh, you're a heavy sleeper..." She took a deep breath and... "_**SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" With a loud yelp, he fell out of the bed. She had screamed right into his ear... Harsh... And then she laughed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to scare y-" She was cut off as she saw him rise off of the floor. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just shorts. Suddenly she grew red, and she turned around to hide her face. He was rubbing his head where he hit it on the floor.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?" 

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well... Your brother sent me up here to get you..."

"I see..." _ITACHI MUST DIE_. "Well can I ask you to get out so I can change?" He paused and she could almost feel him smirking at her as she heard him approach. Her breath hitched as he circled his arms around her waist. His warm breath on her neck made her skin tingle, "Or would you rather me just stay like this?" She grew redder and attempted to untangle herself, but he held fast.

"Let go of me Sasuke you dumb ass!" She growled, struggling.

He smirked more, if possible, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Grrr..." She crossed her arms and pouted, aggravated that she couldn't shake him off.

"Alright, out you go," he said, releasing her.

"THANK. YOU." She stomped out the door and he chuckled amusedly to himself. Turning to his dresser, he pulled out a black T-shirt with a foreign band on it and some ripped jeans. Pulling on his clothes and shoes, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Do I really love her? _He asked himself. _Is she really the one...? I think... I think she is. Yes, she's the one. _For the first time in a very long time, he smiled. A real smile, not a smirk.

"SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!? COME ON!!" Hearing Sakura's aggravated scream, he took one last look at himself in the mirror, and walked out the door.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!" Naruto ran and jumped onto Sasuke's back, knocking them to the floor. He looked ecstatic, but Sasuke on the other hand was not so amused...

"NARUTO YOU DOBE GET OFF ME" He said agitatedly. Naruto was his best friend, but sometimes he could be so annoying...

Getting up, he wandered off to most likely bug Ino...

They were standing in the classroom, or at least Sasuke had been until Naruto came along, and now were sitting down. Sakura was sitting in front of Sasuke and wondering about him... Ino had said that he was the king of cold, but he didn't seem that way when he was with her... Maybe she had changed him. He had certainly changed her. Until he came along, she didn't let anyone in, for fear of getting hurt.

Today was Ino's birthday. In other words, total day of hell day. It was the day before the party and Sakura was freaking out all through school, checking, double-checking, and re-checking EVERYTHING to make sure she had it all ready for Ino's party. She was bothering everyone in their (except Ino of course) about it.

"Sasuke, are you sure you got all the drinks I asked you to?!" She said frantically.

"YES!" He was getting aggravated. This was the third time she had asked and the answer was still the same. "Would you stop being so paranoid?! The party isn't til tomorrow night, so chill out..." he sighed.

She took a deep breath and said, "You're right, why should I be worried?"

TBC...


	8. Finally! The Party Part 1

**Hey peoples!!! I finally got my next chappy up!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you know who you are I assume, cuz i kinda accidentally deleted my emails before I could write down your names... ehehe... Yeah. So anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy!!!! I don't own naruto... Please don't sue me...**

Sakura pinned her hair up and slipped on her dress and pink heels. Glancing at the clock she gasped, "Oh my gosh, I have to get going!!" Hurrying out the door she grabbed her purse and locked the house behind her.

She had to walk to Sasuke's house, which was right across from hers, so it wasn't that bad. She saw Sasuke standing in the entrance hall every once in a while looking out the window. She giggled, _he must be waiting on me._ The pink beauty approached the door, and quickly twisted the knob, rushing inside. Once inside she saw Sasuke standing there, with an ever so slightly red tint to his face… He turned around quickly for some reason. She stood there confused, and studied his figure.

He wore black pants, a white collared shirt, and a black jacket over it. _Hmm it looks like he went almost full tux..._ Smiling to herself with satisfaction, she stated a cheery "Hi Sasuke!" (when he turned around) and rushed past him into the ballroom. Hurriedly, she grabbed the drinks and chips and set them out, ordered Sasuke to go and greet the guests that were bound to start showing up soon, and then went to fix the stereo system.

Earlier that day she had convinced Ino that they were going to a costume party and gotten her to buy a dress to wear to the party.

_Flashback_

She clicked her tongue as she waited, the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, it's Sakura"

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

"Nothing! Hey, do you want to go to a costume party with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Ok, just come in a dress as if it were a school dance, cuz that's what I'm doing."

"Ok, got it."

"Sasuke will probably pick you up."

"Ok! See ya there!"

_End Flashback_

She'd have to tell Sasuke to go pick up Ino soon…

She fixed the stereo up and flipped a switch, activating a disco ball and some strobe lights.

"Yes! Now we're in business baby!"

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around as she heard her name. There stood TenTen, Hinata, and Neji. TenTen wore a halter top brown dress that was made of a shiny material. Her hair was up in the usual buns, and she wore a rhinestone necklace.

Hinata had on a beautiful lilac colored dress that was a corset type thing, much like Sakura's only a little bit more less flashy (no sequins or sparkly things, etc…) Around her neck was an amethyst stone on a chain. Neji wore almost exactly the same thing as Sasuke, just a different style jacket.

"Hi TenTen, Hinata, Neji" she said, ecstatic. She was getting pumped from it being so close to time to go. She deactivated the strobe lights, music, and disco ball, so they could be ready to surprise Ino. Speaking of which…

"SASUKE!!" She called. He sauntered into the room looking calm and collected.

"Hn."

"I need you to go on and go get Ino." She said.

"Hn." She assumed that this meant "ok" because he turned around and she heard the door open and close… A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. She ran to greet the guests hoping for the best.

Sasuke sighed, and slipped into his car. He didn't want to throw Ino a party. He didn't want to be the one to go and get her. He didn't want to leave Sakura. All he wanted to do was be around her. But he would bear this other stuff if only because she wanted him to.

He cranked the ignition and started off down the road. Sasuke knew exactly where Ino's house was from walking her and Sakura to school everyday. He glanced at the digital clock on his car. 7:10. In about five minutes he would be at Ino's house, and then they would head back to his house.

Sasuke spotted her sitting on her doorstep and pulled up to her house. He rolled down the window and called to her to get in. The platinum-blonde girl walked around his car, her heels clicking as she went. She got in and shut the door, looking a little depressed.

So…

He sighed, "What's the matter Ino?"

She jumped, startled. Then faced him and said, "Well, today is my birthday, and nobody remembered… Not even Sakura…" She said.

The tone in her voice gave him a sad feeling… He decided not to worry about it. Instead, he said, "I remembered. I have your present at my house. And I'm sure that Sakura remembered, she just hasn't gotten to it yet."

"Well… ok. If you say so." Looking slightly happier, she turned to look out the window.

Sasuke let out a small sigh and said to himself, _This is gonna be a long night... _

He took out his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

_Brrriiing..._

_Brriiing..._

_Brriiing..._

"_Hello?"_

"_Sakura, it's Sasuke. Me and Ino are on the way there. Just thought I'd let you know."_

"_Okay! Bye see ya in a second!"_

He hung up and slowed down just a hair… It would take them a minute to get settled.

"OK EVERYBODY!! LISTEN UP!!" Sakura announced through the microphone. Everyone silenced, and she continued. "Ino is on her way, so everybody find a spot to be… **and stay there**." She glared at Naruto, who was grinning sheepishly. "I'm gonna turn out the lights and it will be pitch black so girls, watch where you're stepping, and don't let your heels click." With that, she got off the small platform/stage, and yelled, "OK THE LIGHTS ARE GOING OFF!!!" Everyone got silent and she flipped off the lights.

They heard the door open and close, as well as the clicking of heels. "Sasuke-kun, do you have my present?" They heard Ino's voice.

"Yeah," he answered, "follow me." The clicking heels and footsteps echoed as they made their way to the ballroom, then the lights came on and…

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" Came the shouts of everyone in the room.

Ino's totally shocked expression turned to one of delight as her friends hugs engulfed her. She was so happy!!!

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!!" She exclaimed, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Sakura!!!!" She yelled hugging said friend.

Sakura laughed, "And you thought we forgot!"

Then Sakura went and turned on the strobe lights, disco ball, and music, and people flooded to the dance floor. (There's a lot of people there… Not just the nine rookies) Everyone started to dance, eat, and drink. Shikamaru took Ino's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

As people started to socialize and pair off, Sakura sat down and closed her eyes. She was very tired but she was also relieved.

"Hey."

She opened one eye and looked to see Sasuke standing by her leaning on the wall.

"Hey." She answered.

"You wanna dance?"

She sat up, now wide-awake. "Sure" she agreed. He held out his hand and she took it walking out onto the dance floor. A slow song started. She put her arms around his shoulders and he placed his around her waist, pulling her closer.

She could feel his body heat emanating from his chest. They flowed to the music easily and surely. She took in the scent of his cologne and shuddered with content.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke held her small frame in his arms. Her hair smelled of strawberries. His legs felt like jello… She was so close. So fragile. They just swayed and enjoyed the song while they could. When it ended, he pulled her out of the ballroom, and into the living room. They sat on the couch, and he put his arm around her. She leaned into him. Her head suddenly hurt. A lot. There was a fragrance in the air, that was like perfume and it was deathly overpowering. "Sasuke, can we go somewhere else? My head hurts in this room." She asked. He nodded, pulling her up, and led up the stairs, through a hallway and right to his room.

She sighed and smiled, "This is much better."

"Good." He said. He lay down on his bed, (It was like a queen or king size, whatever you choose.)

Pouting she said, "Where am I supposed to sit?" He smirked, and moved over to the opposite side of the bed. By now he had shed his jacket and his shirt had come untucked.

"Hmph." She said. "I want to sit." With that, she sat down on the edge of the bed with him laying down on the other side. His smirk grew, and he rolled his eyes and sat up, behind her. He put his legs on either side of her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

She inhaled sharply in surprise, but then relaxed into his grip. She leaned against him, and said, "Thanks for doing the stuff for Ino… I know you didn't want to."

"Hn," he answered. He was actually THINKING, _she is so pretty. Her skin is so smooth, I just want to kiss it..._ And he did just that. He gently began kissing her neck, sucking softly. He slowly moved up her neck, bringing his head up to nibble on her ear.

Sakura let out a barely audible moan. It felt so good, and she didn't want him to stop. Suddenly she turned around and kissed him on the lips, pushing him down on the bed. She reached her hands around his neck, snaking them into his hair. She began to play with it, as he kissed her back. She gasped a little as she felt him open his mouth, requesting entry to hers. She obliged, opening it, and gasping again as she felt his tongue in her mouth, exploring every crevice.

Unconsciously, she began to unbutton his shirt, as he rubbed his hands along her sides, reaching around and undoing the zipper on her dress. He rolled over so that he was on top, and began to kiss her neck again, giving her breathing room. She started to think a little clearer, and, very regretfully, pushed him up off of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, letting her up.

"Nothing… I… I just don't think I'm ready yet." She said, avoiding his gaze. He nodded understanding, and turned her around so he could zip her dress back up for her. He began to button his shirt back up as she stood and fixed her hair in the mirror in front of her. He stood, slightly ashamed of himself for letting it get that far. She wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet, and he should know that… Damn hormones.

He sighed and stood next to her. He suddenly felt a lot more weight on his chest. He looked down to see a mass of pink hair. She was hugging him. Sasuke lifted his arms around her and she looked up at him. He kissed her gently. Not like before, this time was just a simple, pure, kiss. He broke it and she laid her head on his chest again.

He pulled her away, "Come on, we should get back downstairs. They'll be looking for us soon." She nodded, and Sasuke led the way back to the ballroom.

They entered the ballroom. Sakura looked up and gasped. Sasuke's eyes widened and a look somewhere in between horror and shock graced his face.

For right there, in the very middle of the room was….

TBC

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I love cliffy's don't you!? hahahahahahaha I know I'm evil, but I couldn't resist. Any suggestions or requests for what should be in the middle of the room? Please Review!!!!**


	9. The Party Part 2

* * *

There in the middle of the ballroom…

Naruto was furiously making out with Hinata. Now there's something you don't see everyday…

"YOU WILL DIE UZUMAKI!" Came the angry shout from Neji. He looked mad. And I mean MAD.

Naruto stopped kissing the girl, who immediately fainted. He caught her and carefully laid her down on the floor before running from the Hyuuga hot on his tail.

Sakura ran up to Hinata. She picked her up and set her on the couch a few yards away. Around her gathered TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. The rest of the guests were more interested in dancing and eating. Sakura quickly revived Hinata and asked her what happened.

"Well, Naruto-kun came up to me and asked me to dance, so I said yes. We danced and then he asked me to go steady and…" She blushed furiously, "And I guess he was so happy he just… started…" Her sentence trailed off as she blushed even more, if that were humanly possible.

"I see… And so now…" Hinata nodded as they watched Neji chase Naruto around the ballroom, jumping off the walls, pivoting off the balconies, and dropping from the ceiling. Finally, Naruto thought he lost him in the crowd (Seeing as how big it was) and turned grinning to Hinata, to find himself only seconds later hanging upside down from the ceiling. He growled and yelled, "NEJI!!!!!! SASUKE-TEME GET ME DOWN!!!" The blood was rushing to his face. Sasuke sighed and went over to help him down, and fuss at a certain Hyuuga for nearly damaging the chandelier he hung the dobe from.

Hinata giggled and turned to Sakura "Thank you for reviving me Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled.

"It's fine Hinata."

Then they all danced and had fun the rest of the night.


	10. Epilogue

Five Years Later

TenTen and Neji had a baby boy, and were expecting a new baby girl very soon. Ino and Shikamaru were engaged, and Naruto and Hinata were married and living in a nice apartment in town. Naruto, Shikamaru, TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and Neji all continued going on missions and were living peacefully. As for our favorite couple…

Uchiha Sasuke nervously fingered the small velvet box in his jacket pocket. It was late fall/early winter, and getting steadily colder. It's just as well. He liked cold better, because you could always warm up. Today is the day, he thought to himself. He got into his car, and drove by Sakura's apartment to pick her up. Getting out and walking up to her door, he took a deep breath and knocked. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Ready?" He smiled back.

Sakura nodded, and followed him to the car. She was wearing a pretty blue sundress with a short white jacket. Along with blue heels, and her hair tied up in a messy bun, held with a blue ponytail. Sasuke had to her to look dressy/casual. And indeed, he did too.

He was adorned with a white button-up shirt, some black pants, and a light casual jacket he wore a lot. It was zipped up, and he had his hands in his pockets until they got in the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked eagerly. They had graduated, and had been dating for five years now. He smirked, "You'll see." She pouted.

He pulled up to a nice, expensive looking restaurant. They were seated in the outside area of the restaurant, which was decorated like an old Japanese garden. There were Sakura blossoms planted around them, and the table was a small square of concrete. Lanterns hung off of the outside of the building on wires, and fireflies buzzed around happily.

The dinner was divine, and the desert afterward wonderful. After dinner, Sasuke put her in the car once again and drove up to a nightclub. She squealed lightly in glee. Sasuke NEVER took her dancing. He could dance, but didn't like it very much, but she loved it. Getting out, and hardly restraining herself, she followed him inside. When they got in, she immediately grabbed his hand, and much to his dismay, literally dragged him onto the dance floor.

The danced to the fast paced music, the sound flowing through them, bright lights flashing around them, the close contact getting them flustered. Then a slow song started, and Sakura put her arms around his neck, while he smiled and put his around her waist.

They slowly swayed to the music, not caring about anything else. When the song ended, they were getting tired and decided to leave.

Sasuke drove her to a drive in and ordered a couple of smoothies for them before parking his car and taking her for a walk in the park. They walked, their hands linked, talking.

"Tonight has been one of the best dates we've ever had!" Sakura said contentedly sipping her smoothie.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah." They soon approached a small hill with a Sakura tree. He led over to sit down and look at the stars. They stood gazing until finally, he sat up and she followed suit. He looked at her.

"Sakura we've been dating for five years now, if I'm correct."

"Yes…" She said, raising an eyebrow. Where was this going? 

"Right… And… And I was thinking. That… You're so special to me. You're the only girl who has ever been able to make me laugh. You were the one who pulled me out of my shell five years ago when you switched to Konoha High. And…" He stood her up, and kneeled down. Extracting the box from his pocket, he opened it in front of her.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was a white gold ring with a single light pink stone. Inside the stone was engraved a beautiful Sakura blossom. There was a diamond on either side of the pink stone, and it twinkled with the starlight. Tears filled her eyes as he continued.

"And… I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sakura. Will you marry me?" he said.

The tears slid down her face as she nodded and smiled. He smiled as well and slid the ring onto her finger. He stood and she threw herself onto him, nearly knocking him down with the force.

He grinned to himself as he looked up the sky, holding Sakura's hand as they walked back to his car. She was happily chattering about the wedding, about telling Ino, etc… He looked at her thoughtful face and laughed.

She looked at him puzzled, "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He just smiled and kept walking, listening to the pleasant buzz of her voice beside him.

_I'm glad that you're happy... Sakura._

**The End!**


End file.
